


Admonition

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [413]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ducky serves up admonitions as needed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/18/2000 for the word [admonition](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/06/18/admonition).
> 
> admonition  
> Gentle or friendly reproof.  
> Counseling against a fault or oversight;friendly caution or warning.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #125 Trigger.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Admonition

Ducky watched Gibbs once again head slap Tony. They were getting more and more frequent. Almost like Gibbs was still being triggered by Shannon and Kelly’s death or something else. Ducky knew if Gibbs wasn’t careful he was going to chase Tony away. 

The next time Gibbs came down to autopsy for the case, Ducky forced him to have a cup of tea. Ducky wasn’t above serving Gibbs with admonitions when he needed them. Though he always made sure to corner Gibbs first. 

Ducky doled out his admonitions with a good dose of tea and wise adages. He wasn’t sure he succeeded in getting through to Jethro, but he had certainly tried.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
